


Lucky Rain Drops

by Adeline_Hatter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Hatter/pseuds/Adeline_Hatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story of a boy, a girl, and rain drops that cause the best or the worst</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Rain Drops

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I'm going to write when I have time to spare, and honestly it's the first thing I've written in a month to do with Miraculous Ladybug, and I'm going to try my hardest.

Rain went the ground outside the school, and he wonders where his umbrella’s got to. 

 

The one day he gets his Father to agree that he can walk home, and it’s raining. He laughs at the irony, and thinks about karma before he puts his hands in his pockets.

 

Something knocks against his hand in the pocket, and he smiles pulling the bracelet out, the colourful lucky charm makes his smile become reinforced with steel, as he runs his fingers over it,  _ Marinette’s lucky charm.  _ His mind supplies without his knowledge, and he feels his smile grow. 

 

Marinette was a mystery, and half the time he thought she hated him, because of what happened on his first day, but that theory was continued to be proved wrong, Marinette caused a warmth whenever he was lucky enough to see her smile, her eyes shine when she does, it’s a beautiful sight. 

 

It’s too perfect for this world… 

 

He can feel his face flush, that was not where he thought that thought track was going, he has Ladybug, even if Marinette is funny, beautiful, smart, and their children would be absolutely beautiful- “Oh! Adrien!” 

 

Looking up very fast he’s met with Marinette, she’d been slowly getting over her shyness around him, and they could easily hold a conversation, “Hi Prin- Marinette!” He waves, and she waves back, and he notices the umbrella in her hands, “Walking home?” 

 

“Yep! I live just down the s-street!” One stutter, a good sign, “What about you? I thought you would have been picked up by now…” She still speaks quietly, no matter how hard he tries, “I mean not to pry-” 

 

“Marinette! It’s fine!” He holds up his hands in an effort to comfort her, “And I was allowed to walk home today, but as you can see… The sky had other plans…” To her credit she laughs lightly, in that way that drives him just a tad too crazy. 

 

She coughs suddenly, looking at the umbrella in her hands, “T-This is your umbrella! I borrowed way back-” 

 

“On my first day of school… I um remember…” He scratches the back of his neck, and smiles nervously, she has a similar expression…. “You had thought that I put gum on your seat in class….” 

 

Blue eyes become trained on the steps, “Then you have it, you have a greater distance to walk-” 

 

“We could share it!” He blurts it out in a rush, because no way is he leaving her to walk in the rain! Absolutely not, “I mean I could walk you to your house, and then move on from there…” 

 

She’s absolutely crimson, and he can feel the heat on his face, “O-Or you could stay for lunch?” She whispers, and he feels his face ignite. 

 

Ladybug is suddenly as far from his mind as she can get without leaving it, “I’d like that.” He admits quietly, as she opens the umbrella and holds it above their heads, “Wait.” She pauses, watching as he attaches something to the handle of the umbrella, “There.” 

 

Her lucky charm swings from the handle now as he takes it from her grip, smiling as he does so, “Our lucky charm.” 

 

“Our?” She goes bright red, “It’s ok, I suppose it is ours.” 

 

Marinette looks as if she’s about to pass out, from what he does not know…. 


End file.
